dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Eis Shenron (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 7 Eis Shenron collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 2 *Release date: 2007 Released in May 2007 by Bandai, the GT series was added to the original “Soul of Hyper Figuration” set, including both gray (black and white) versions and colored versions of the same figures in the set. Eis was included in the Part 2 set along with Nuova Shenron. Omega Shenron, however, was included in the Part 1 set prior to this release. Eis Shenron comes standing in this set, with his signature mean grin, and his wonderfully carved sharp and sleek wings. An additional special feature exclusive to Eis Shenron is a separate arm which can be inter-changed and equipped allowing him to perform his Dragon Ball Blast technique, where his hand shifts into a deadly launching mechanism. *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 2 *Release date: 2007 Also released in 2007, the black and white version of the “Soul of Hyper Figuration” release is the same exact figurine but lacking in the color department. Like the colored version, however, it also comes with a base to stand on. An additional special feature exclusive to Eis Shenron is a separate arm which can be inter-changed and equipped allowing him to perform his Dragon Ball Blast technique, where his hand shifts into a deadly launching mechanism. *Dragon Ball GT Imagination Series *Release date: 2007 Released in June 2007 was the Imagination Series installment for the first GT wave. This gashapon series features an assortment of characters from "Dragon Ball GT" as highly detailed and imaginative miniature figures as diorama replicas. The lineup includes Baby in his true form battling Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (with golden monkey emanating underneath his aura), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Goku and Pan which latches onto the Trunks and Giru set to make a larger diorama and all seven Shadow Dragons for a total of six possible diorama sets to collect. These are gashapon figures and are individually packaged in plastic Dragon Balls and were randomly packed into boxes of 8. Eis appears as a part of the Shadow Dragon set, which comes with a colored version of Omega and a translucent burgundy base which comprises all the other Shadow Dragons emanating around him. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4-inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Eis Shenron was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Notated in the Japanese naming scheme on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Eis comes in his basic dragon-like stance and deadly stare. The model portrays Eis in his light blue complexion in his dragon form, differentiating his skin tone from a darker base to this lighter, more vivid one. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Chess Set Collection *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4-inch set comprising of 32 pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Eis Shenron (who stood at about 4 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature black and white bases to stand on. Eis comes in his basic dragon-like stance and deadly stare. Also, this model is seen twice in the chess set due to being a piece that is used on two spots on the board, since Eis is the “Rook” on the chess set. Jakks Pacific *Dragon Ball GT Trilogy Series 1 *Release date: 2005 Released in 2005 by Jakks Pacific, this extremely rare Eis Shenron figure is noted as “Nova” on the boxart (a common misspelling in terms of the character naming scheme). Although the error does damage for locating the figure, the initial model is extremely well-crafted. The common mistake in the figure’s name conveys two erroneous mishaps, the first being that this is not Nuova Shenron, but it’s actually Eis Shenron, and the second that Nuova’s name is spelled as such and not “Nova.” The figure is part of the Trilogy Series, which was a masterpiece collection offered by Jakks, including a span of three series: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. The box mockups are designed to signify a specific display method, one that has a square base to go along with the initial bubble and cardboard backdrop. The Eis, designed very similar to the Nuova Shenron model in its basic shape, comes with a dark blue tint with a glowing sparkle and vivid coloring format. The sparkling blue tint is easily distinguishable and one of the most intricate paint jobs offered by Jakks Pacific. Also, the figure is quite rare, likely the most rare of the Trilogy series figures, making the character extremely hard to come by. Mexican Manufacturer *Dragon Ball Z GT Series *Release date: Unknown This hard-to-find model was sculpted by a Mexican Manufacturer. The actual mold is quite unique and unlike other models, as many and most of the bases are just redone instrumentations of other figures and/or just plain bootlegs of other sculpts. This one, however, is a new model in and of itself and was sculpted and sold as is. The paint job isn’t particularly brilliant in this figure’s case and the actual mold itself isn’t outstanding either, but it is unique and compared to most bootlegs or copied imports, it still exists as its own mold rather than a complete bootleg. However, the mold itself isn’t anywhere near as well-made as the Omega Shenron and Oceanus Shenron models presented by the Mexican Manufacturers. Strangely enough, Eis here appears in a miscoloring, portraying him in a green complexion rather than a blue one. His wings are cut rather short in comparison to their initial construct onscreen and the figure is quite immobile in terms of joints and overall articulation. The figure is duplicated in a similar mold to present the Nuova Shenron version. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise